Blue Blooded in New York
by newyork13
Summary: These are just my crazy mini stories about how I view the Blue Blood's world off the TV. If you ask any of my friends they'll probably tell you that living inside of my own fictional Blue Blood's world is my hobby. Some stories (but not all) may link back to my Blue Blood's fan fiction 'To Catch Love Because Of A Killer' in someway, so you might want to read that first.
1. Wedding Reception

**The Wedding Reception**

"I'm going to get something to drink?" Louise said letting go of my hand and looking me in the eye, "Do you want anything?"

I looked at her for a few seconds before answering, "Shiraz" I replied, looking quickly from her around the room and then back to Louise.

"Hey is everything okay?" Louise asked grabbing my hand.

"Yeah fine" I replied; bring my hand to her pregnant belly. In a month we'd have a third child, a sibling for our twins Joe and Charlie.

"Okay then, I'm going to get you a red Shiraz and myself an orange juice" she smiled and gave me a quick kiss and then left me alone. It was my best friend's wedding; he'd been my surprise best man and despite numerous arguments with his parents and his bride he wasn't allowed more than four groomsmen and that meant his brothers. In the end I was allowed to plan his buck's night, which I was entirely grateful for.

Someone walked into me from behind and I spun around to see who it was.

"I am so sorry," the man who had backed into me said, his accent was a thick Australian one. It came as a shock to me as I was sure Louise would be the only Australian here.

"No it's fine seriously" I replied.

"Well I'm Aaron" the man said.

"Nice to meet you Aaron, I'm Jamie" I replied. The name Aaron sounded familiar.

"So how do you know the happy couple?" Aaron asked.

"The grooms my best friend and he was my best man a few years ago" I replied.

"So you're married?" he asked.

"Yeah, gorgeous wife, Brooklyn home, good job and two nearly three children" I replied with a laugh, "What about yourself?"

"My beautiful fiancée and I were engaged in June," Aaron answered.

"Congratulations, are you enjoying wedding planning?" I asked, with a sight hunch I knew the answer.

"No not really too many fills and ribbons for my liking. Only thing I felt like having a say in was the location of the wedding."

"Australia?" I asked

"Yep" he laughed, "So you said you had two nearly three children?"

"My wife and I have twin boys who are fifteen months Joseph and Charles, better known as Joe and Charlie and within a month we'll have a son or daughter. So how do you know the happy couple?"

"Sounds nice" he smiled before answering my question, "I don't know them very well, my fiancée went to University with the groom."

"That would mean she went to University with –" I was cut off by the arrival of my ex-fiancée Sydney by Aaron's side, thankfully she hadn't noticed my presence yet.

"Hey Syd" Aaron smiled kissing her cheek and then he turned back to me, "Jamie this is my fiancée Sydney –"

I cut him off this time, "Davenport."

"Jamie?" Sydney said shocked.

"Hi Sydney" I smiled trying to stay calm about this.

"You guys really do know each other" Aaron said stunned.

"Arhh yeah Aaron we did, we were engaged to be married" Sydney said to Aaron softly. Aaron looked at Sydney annoyed and they started jabbering onto each other about the situation for a few moments and I felt a gentle figure come to my side; it was Louise

"Sorry I took so long" she said softly, "Bumped into an old Stanford friend, I got your Shiraz. What's going on here?" she indicated Aaron and Sydney with her spare hand after I took my Shiraz.

"Met this Australian guy called Aaron and he and Sydney are engaged" I replied.

"Aaron? Thick accent, short brown hair, hazel eyes, six foot?" She asked curiously.

"That's him, why?" I asked curiously.

"That would be my ex-boyfriend Aaron" she said softly just as Aaron and Sydney turned back to us and Aaron noticed Louise at my side.

"Louise Donohue, is that you?" Aaron asked her.

"Hey Aaron, it's me, but it's Reagan now" she replied with a smile.

"Jamie you're married? Aaron what's going on?" Sydney asked.

"Louise is my ex-girlfriend" Aaron replied.

"We switched partners" was all Louise could get out.

I didn't know what I could say to this, "I guess I am married and you're engaged."

"You know what" Louise said, "I'm going to go talk to Aaron and you and Sydney can talk Jamie" she smiled and left the conversation and Aaron followed her quickly.

"It's a small world, isn't Jamie" Sydney said softly.

"I guess it is, for that to happen. We split up and they split up and then miraculously we walk into the others life and fall in love" I replied.

"So how long have you been married Jamie?"

"Since January 2014, we were engaged in July the year before. We'd only been together for eight months, when I proposed" I replied.

Sydney looked at me with a doubtful expression on her face before replying, "And you're happily married?"

"Yes we are" I replied with all honesty, because I was being honest. I was married to the person who made me laugh and smile and knew when something was wrong and stay up with me all night and listen to me. I loved her more than I could have ever have loved Sydney, but I wasn't dumb enough to say that out loud.

"So you and Louise are having a baby, first child?"

"Third actually" I answered.

"Third wow."

"Well our oldest are twins boys they are fifteen months."

"So May last year?"

"The day Joe died to be exact"

"Jamie I'm sorry" she said sympathetically.

"No need to be sorry, it's made a day to forget a day to remember" I answered.

"I hope you named one of them Joseph?"

"The oldest is Joseph James Conor and his brother is Charles Joseph Francis"

Sydney smiled "You want to have more after your third?"

"Louise and I haven't really talked about it but maybe, I'd like a big family and I think Louise does to."

"I'm happy for you Jamie; I wish it had turned out like that for us."

"Well you have Aaron go live your life with him and have fun and be happy."

"I do have Aaron and I love him like crazy; he's a cop to you know AFP." Sydney answered.

"Well Louise is a qualified and degree backed Stanford lawyer" I laughed.

"An Australian at Stanford, I would never have guessed" Sydney paused, "You said qualified and degree backed, that doesn't sound like a lawyer is her profession?"

"No it isn't she's a Liaison Officer with the NYPD and AFP" I replied.

"I guess that's how she and Aaron know each other then" Sydney laughed.

"I guess it is."

"So you still an officer?" Sydney asked.

"Detective, have been for three years, but there are rumours like there always are in the NYPD that I may be promoted to Lieutenant."

"That's fantastic Jamie" she smiled.

"Thanks, what about you?"

"I moved onto a new law firm in Liverpool after working in London I've been there for the better part of the last four years. It's where I met Aaron and I haven't told him yet, but I've applied for a position in Sydney of all places so that he can move back to Australia – it's a wedding gift if I get the job."

"I hope you get it, Australia is an amazing place to live – well according to Louise, but she is slowly becoming a New Yorker."

"Well it was great to see you again Jamie, and I'm happy you've got a family that loves you and a beautiful wife" she reached out and hugged me.

"I'm happy everything worked out for you to Syd" I replied as I hugged her back.

Four weeks later it was September 11 and in the earlier hours of the morning Louise went into labour and I thought about Sydney at the wedding reception and I found myself finally forgiving her for leaving me in twenty-ten because if she hadn't I wouldn't be here at Saint Victors welcoming my new child into the world and if like fate like our boys arriving the day Joe died, my daughter arrived at the very moment the first tower had been stuck in two-thousand-and-one. Watching the twins meet, her and even though I knew they would never remember was bliss. Little Arimathea Mary Jennifer Reagan was part of my life and I had God and Sydney to thank for me being able to be her father and Louise her mother.

* * *

_**I honestly think this wasn't the best one to start with here, but it is probably one of my favourites.**_

_**Review please, if you want to.**_

_**K. x**_


	2. High School Sweethearts

**High School Sweethearts**

_This story is about Jamie's partner in crime Detective Izaak Donnelly. It's about how he met and fell in love with his wife Alice during High School. This is from her point of view._

_note. There is a reference to the Reagan's see if you can pick it up._

_**1992 - September**_

I slumped back into my seat at the back of the bus. I hated New York, it wasn't Santa Monica and it never would. It was cold and damp and I missed the California Sun. It was warm some days but I could still feel the cold. I just wanted to wake up and for this to be all a dream and I'd be back in Santa Monica with my friends preparing to start our sophomore year, but no I was here on a school bus in New York because my Mum and Dad decided to uproot me older and my sister Abigail 'Abby' and brother Dominic 'Nic' (they're twins) to New York City – but we're living in Brooklyn. Abby and Nic had already settled in and had made friends in our neighbourhood, I on the other had was being reclusive. I looked up and Abby and Nic were chatting away to some of their new friends ready for the first day of their senior year, I on the other hand wasn't looking forward to my first day as a sophomore.

I walked around my new school Saint Monica's Academy in Brooklyn it wasn't so much different from Marche College in Santa Monica, but it still had an alien feel, but also a homey one as Santa Monica was also named after Saint Monica. Eventually I found my home room and I sat at the back in the corner trying to keep to myself.

_**1992 - November**_

"Happy Thanksgiving" Izaak laughed sliding into the desk next to me in History. It was the last day of the week and we had the next week off for Thanksgiving celebrations.

"Happy Thanksgiving to you to Izaak" I laughed.

Okay two months ago I'd jumped to conclusions, maybe New York wasn't so bad. I'd made some friends. Izaak Donnelly was my best friend though.

"So you still flying out to Santa Monica tonight?" Izaak asked.

"Abby and Mom are flying out tonight" I replied, "Dad, Nic and I leave tomorrow night."

"I'm going to miss you Ally" Izaak said quietly.

"I'll miss you to" I replied.

_**1993 – January**_

Izaak and I were sitting on a bench on the Coney Island Boardwalk an umbrella over our heads as the rain pounded down watching as the rough winter waves washed in.

"This is my favourite part of New York" I said without a second though.

"Why?" Izaak asked.

"Because I can imagine I'm back in Santa Monica"

"Well can I ask how can you do that in the middle of winter?" Izaak asked confused.

"I just can."

_**1993– March**_

I crashed down on my bed and buried my head in my pillow; the tears ran silently down my face. I felt a presence over me and I felt them sit down on my bed. I rolled over to see who it was, it was Dominic.

"Nic, what do you want I just want to be left alone."

"You just ran through the house crying, wanted to check my little sister was okay."

"Well I'm not okay" I mumbled.

"What happened? He asked softly and gently.

"I fell in love with my best friend and he broke my heart" I replied softly.

Nic didn't say anything he just took me into his arms and hugged me, like he did when I was little and just held me until I stopped crying.

I'd been in New York for seven months now and in those seven months I'd found myself reluctantly falling in love with my best friend. His laugh, his smile, his jokes, everything about Izaak intoxicated me when I was around him, but he had a crush on another girl Freya Richards and he asked her out and she said yes; I didn't have a chance to say anything before he did it. That was because I didn't expect him to, but this morning he and Freya walked into school looking all lovey-dovey and in love. I'd broken down and gone to the nurse saying I was sick and wanted to go home. Nic had a study day and had come and picked me up. I held back the tears till I got home.

_**1993 – June**_

"Summer finally" I breathed as I climbed out of bed and headed downstairs. The first day of summer was my birthday.

"Happy Sweet Sixteen!" My family yelled when I came downstairs.

I smiled brightly, over excited. Tonight was my sweet sixteen party and though I'd invited Izaak he was still with Freya and I didn't want him to come – but deep down I hoped he could still be my best friend – but Nic had talked me into inviting him, but I didn't invite Freya.

We'd set up for the party at the venue the day before so that we could all spend today relaxing. My parents and Anna and Nic had gotten my some fantastic presents. My favourite though was from Nic, he'd brought me two, two way tickets to Santa Monica for six weeks and then back to New York – I was extremely keen to go. He'd even organised for me to stay with our cousins who lived on the Beach front in Santa Monica. I felt a tap on my shoulder, I span around on my heels and came face to face with Izaak.

"Izaak!" I smiled.

"Hey Ally" his eye were red and puffy, his cheeks swollen he appeared to have been crying.

"You okay Izaak?" I asked.

"I broke up with Freya this morning, well more like she broke up with me."

"Oh Izaak, I'm so sorry," but I wasn't I still liked him.

"No it's okay don't be, I knew it was coming two weeks ago it was just a matter of time" he replied glumly.

I didn't know what I could say to that and what I did say kinda slipped out, "Come to Santa Monica with me" shit, what had I just said.

"Alice, it's out of the question. Izaak Donnelley is not going to Santa Monica with you, we agreed yesterday morning when you got the tickets that Nic was going with you" Dad replied to me, getting up from the kitchen table, taking his paper and coffee with him.

"Dad, come on. He can sleep in Brad's room, we won't do anything stupid. Michelle and Greg won't let anything happen" I replied disgruntled.

"Okay fine" Dad replied, I think he just didn't want to put up with me complaining and moping around the house before I left in two weeks.

"You are the best Dad ever" I squealed and gave him a hug.

"Careful Alice, coffee."

_**1993 - July**_

"Alice come back please" Izaak called from the house. I kept walking along the beach ignoring him. I'd finally told him I'd fallen in love with my best friend, with him and he hadn't said anything he'd just stared at me. I don't know how far I'd walked before I just sat down in the sand and buried my head in my hands. I wasn't there long before someone sat down beside me; they didn't say anything they just sat there. I finally found the courage to look up and see who it was; it was Izaak I should've guessed.

"Just go away and leave me alone" I said softly.

"Can't do that Ally" he replied looking me straight in the eye.

"Why can't you do that?" I asked.

"Because I can't" he replied and he reached over and took my hands in his, "Because you're smart, funny, kind" he paused for a few moments, "and perfect. You're absolutely perfect and I love you Ally. I fallen hard in love with my best friend and I don't think I'll ever be able to get back up.

I blinked trying to take in what he had just said, "Really Izaak?"

Izaak didn't answer and without a second warning he smashed his lips down against mine. It took me a few moments to adjust to this new feeling, this new sense, this feeling of belonging – but I soon found myself kissing him back. I could feel a spark pulling us closer to each other and I guess teenage hormones. We finally pulled away from each other and Izaak pulled me close into his arms. I buried my head in his chest and smiled, "I'm in love with my best friend"

_**1993 – September**_

I'd been in New York for just over a year and with Izaak by my side now I knew anything was possible and with our Junior year beginning I was ready for anything. Dad to be honest hadn't been very surprised when Izaak and I came home as boyfriend and girlfriend and he actually welcomed it with open arms.

Izaak met me at the bus stop when I got to school.

"Hey love" he smiled as he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Hey Izaak" I replied putting my arms around his neck for a hug.

He hugged me close, "I love you" he said softly.

"I love you to" I know couples try to refrain from saying 'I love you' for as long as possible because if they break up hearts are ripped open and crushed, but Izaak and I were different and it felt right. The first time Izaak said it was when my family had left us at the airport to fly home to New York; they had to go to a friend's wedding. Izaak had gotten down on one knee and professed his love for me and asked me to officially be his girlfriend.

"You ready for the new year?" he asked.

"With you by my side, I can do anything" I pressed a soft kiss to his lips. When I pulled away I saw Freya Richards walk past us a look of loathing on her face and I think Izaak noticed to.

"She can loath all she wants, she had her chance and now I'm in love with my best friend" he chuckled.

_**1993 – October**_

"Little Red Riding Hood and the Woodchopper" Izaak laughed, as he slid his arm around my waist. We'd been roped – well Izaak had been roped – into chaperoning his little brother Olliver and little sister Emahlee trickle-treating. Izaak had nine siblings in total. Two older full brothers Damon and Ben Donnelly from his Dad and Mom's marriage. They were living and studying in Dallas and Charleston respectfully. His mom lived with her new husband in Portland, Oregon and he had two little half-sisters twins Gracie and Flora Henderson who were twelve and two step siblings Tyler and Harry Henderson fifteen and sixteen. Then he lived with his dad, step-mom Vicky, six year old Olliver and four year old Emahlee Donnelley and his step sister thirteen year old Marliie More.

"Did Vicky dress them?" I asked leaning my head against his arm.

"Yep, I wanted them to dress them as Luke and Leia didn't work out."

"We could've dressed as Leia and Han?" I replied.

He looked down at me. Izaak was at least a head taller than me, "Well we have the height difference sorted, and we'll dress at them next year."

This year he was dressed as Batman and I was dressed as Jasmine from Aladdin – it looked rather cute anyway.

_**1993/1994 – December & January**_

It was freezing in in Time Square despite all the thousands of people squished into the small space. I was wearing two jumpers, a jacket, a turtle neck shirt, thermals, boots, jeans, gloves, scarf, a beanie and two pairs of socks. Izaak had his arms wrapped around me tightly holding me close.

"You still going to be able to kiss me when 1994 arrives?" he joked at how stiff I was because it was so cold.

"Ye-es" my teeth chattered, "Why'd you drag me down here?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Because it's cold" he replied. He was wearing half as many layers as I was and he wasn't shivering.

"Why aren't you cold?" I asked pulling him closer.

"I grew up in New York remember?" he asked.

"I remember" I replied, before I could say anymore the ball began to drop and the countdown began and then Time Square exploded with cheers and shouts for the new year. I swung around in Izaak's arms and kissed him; he pulled me closer and held me steady on my tip toes to reach him. Minutes passed.

"Happy New Year Love" Izaak smiled.

"Happy New Year Babe" I smiled back and hugged him close. I knew this was the first of many amazing New Year's Eves and Days to come.

_**1994 – April**_

I sat on the hospital floor the tears ran quickly down my cheeks. This wasn't happening and Izaak wasn't here to hold me and tell me everything was going to be okay – he was in Miami at the finals conference of the inter-catholic school basketball champs. Meanwhile I was in New York where, Nic had been in a hit and run accident and the doctors had just told Mom and Dad it was best for Nic to turn his life support off. Mom and Dad took me and Anna aside and told us what they had decided to do – Abby was distraught at the notion and knowing of her twin dying and she had ran out of the Hospital and Dad had gone after her. I then stayed at Nic's bedside till he finally flat-lined and left my life for good.

I stood by the edge of Nic's coffin a week later my knee length black dress sweeping around me in the wind as I looked down at Nic's coffin in the ground. I kept waking up each morning and hoping that it was just a dream and I'd go down stairs and find Dad and Nic arguing over the Dallas Cowboys and Greenbay Packers making the finals of the NFL but each morning I still found sad faces people not speaking the spark that made the house alive was gone. I felt a warm hand take mine, the owner of the hand didn't say anything just held mine and squeezed it gently assuring me that I would one day see the light at the end of the tunnel. I looked up at Izaak with tears in my eyes, he put his arms around me and hugged me; I cried into his chest.

"Love it's going to be okay, I'm going to be here right beside you every step of the way."

"Thank you" I mumbled and pulled him closer.

The night preceding the funeral I sat on my bed with Izaak, the house was silent. Abby was staying with her boyfriend in the Bronx. Straight after the funeral Mom and Dad had flown out to Dallas to get away from New York and the questions of the NYPD for a week. I was sixteen nearly seventeen and able to look after myself as long as I called my parents once a day.

"I though you weren't coming home till next week?" I asked playing with the cords on the hoodie I was wearing.

"I was, but I found out what happened and told Coach Jackson and he said if I could find a replacement I could go home. So I called Micah and asked him if he wanted to come down to Miami and play and he said yes, so I flew home at three am this morning" Izaak answered. We'd gone back to his house first after the funeral so that he could get changed and ask his Dad and Step-mom if he could spend the night with me so I wasn't alone. They would've preferred that I stay at Izaak's with them, but Izaak was already seventeen and in just over a month I'd be seventeen to so they let us go. Izaak was wearing track pants and no shirt – usually that would've meant an extended make out session but not tonight.

"I want to go to sleep" I said "It's been a long day, a long week."

Izaak got up off the bed as I pulled the blankets back on my double bed where I was sitting and climbed in. Izaak laid, down beside me and put his arm around me and took my hand in his. I spooned up against him and finally drifted off into my first undisturbed and dreamless sleep of the week.

_**1994 - July**_

It had been a year since Izaak and I had become a couple and after having the worst year of my life, in some way's I had also had the best. Izaak had been beside me every step of the way and he was my reason to keep on going. Izaak and I were in central park going through the subjects we wanted to study during our senior year. Even though summer holidays had started a month ago, Saint Monica's Academy gave us till the start of September to choose our subjects. We'd study five subjects in our Senior year: four personal choices and one a non-negotiable (as Izaak called it).

"What have you picked?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just want to go the Police Academy and I'll be fine" Izaak answered, I glared at him.

"Well I've chosen Biology, English, Maths and Psychology" I replied with a grin.

"The Hunter Bellevue School of Nursing Valedictorian of the class of 1999 is Alice Fitzpatrick" Izaak mocked in a MC voice.

"Shut up" I replied setting my books down and leaning over and kissing him, "And the Top ten graduates of the New York Police Academy are Izaak Donnelly and nine others" I responded to his mocking.

"You think I'm that good?" Izaak asked.

"If you knuckle down and study. That's why I may have picked and filled out your forms for school for you" I said softy with a cheeky smile.

"Alice Caterina Tabitha Fitzpatrick you better not have!" Izaak muttered with a smirk and kissed me quickly, "Okay what did you pick if you really did pick?"

"Legal Studies, Psychology, Physical Education and English" I replied.

"English really?" he groaned.

"Yes you need to write adequate and readable – with good grammar – case and incident reports" I replied.

"Okay fine" he mumbled lying back down on the grass, "Can we do something other than subject selection, like maybe I don't know going to the zoo on the date we're supposed to be on?"

_**1994 – September**_

"Do you have a pen I can borrow; mine just ran out of ink?" Izaak asked turning around at his desk in Psychology – he was sitting in front of me.

"Yeah sure" I replied passing him a blue pen.

"Thank you love" he smiled and went back to writing his assignment draft.

Things were going well three weeks into our senior year. They'd finally announced the Academy Prefects and Head-Boy and Head-Girl for the year and to no one's apparent surprise – except Izaak and I – we became Head-Boy and Head-Girl. Saint Monica's Academy had even renamed the playing field in the honour of Dominic – he'd been our lean mean fighting machine Quarter Back in his one and only year at Saint Monica's Academy - the field was now named 'The Dominic Fitzpatrick Memorial Field" I'd cried right through the ceremony and when I started crying uncontrollably in the speech I had to make about Nic, Izaak had to take over for me – thankfully he'd know Nic well enough to know what to say. Izaak turned around to face me again.

"Do you want to go out for Dinner tonight? My shout?"

"Antoni's Pizzeria" I replied looking down at my assignment draft.

"I'll pick you up at six then" he smiled, "I love you."

"Love you to Izaak."

_**1994 – December**_

The world just loved to mess with me and my life. Despite having an amazing boyfriend and being Head-Girl at Saint Monica's everything was falling apart around me. In the last month my Mom and Dad sold our Brooklyn home and moved to Dallas and Anna moved with her boyfriend to Washington State to attend University. I meanwhile moved in with Izaak and his family and I felt more at home and safe and guarded with them and most of all they helped me get over the loss of Nic more than my own family had. This morning thought the morning of Izaak's eighteenth birthday everything began to fall apart for them and I felt like I was back in the same headspace I was when Nic had died. The news had come through this morning that Izaak's little sister Flora was in a critical condition after jumping from a four story building – she'd was thirteen and had been diagnosed with leukaemia. I sat at the kitchen table with Vicky.

"Do you still think I should take him out today?" I asked.

"I think so, take him to central park or go ice skating just distract him till we can get him tickets to Oregon."

"I'll take him ice skating it's what I did before finals last year to calm him down" I assured Vicky.

"Alice do you want us to get you a ticket to go to Oregon with him?"

I nodded and leant over and gave Vicky a hug, she had really become a surrogate mom to me.

"If it's okay with you?"

"It's fine with Liam and I, Izaak needs your support through this."

"Just like I had his" I answered.

The hospital smelled of bleach and soap I'd have to get used to it if I wanted to be a nurse and I really wanted to be a nurse. Izaak gripped my hand tightly I could feel the circulation being cut off, but it didn't bother me, it showed me he was still with me in this world. We approached the hospital reception desk and I decided that I needed to do the talking.

"Hi we're looking for the Intensive Care Unit?" I asked the nurse on duty.

"Have you got a family member in the ICU" the nurse asked.

"Yes, Flora Henderson, she jumped from a four story building" I replied

"How are you related to the patient?"

"My boyfriend Izaak Donnelley is her older brother" I replied.

"So you have no legal relationship to the child?" the nurse asked and I could see where this was going.

Izaak spoke for the first time in days, "She may not have any legal relationship, but she is as much a part of the Donnelly and Henderson families as I am."

The nurse didn't look disgruntled or shaken, but she allowed me to accompany Izaak to the ICU.

_**1995 – February**_

The sad truth is I'm back in a cemetery; my boyfriend is distraught and won't talk. Flora came out of ICU and when she was finally allowed home she stole medicine from the medical cabinet and overdosed – her and her twin Gracie has just turned fourteen. Izaak was standing over her coffin glaring into space, I came over and put my hand on his shoulder on rested my head on his shoulder blade. His hand came up to his shoulder and went over mine.

"Izaak, I know nothing I can say will bring Flora back, but you are going to be okay and I'm going to be by your side every step of the way. I promise Izaak, because I'm in love with my best friend and I promise if you need me I'll be there" I said to him in a whisper.

He turned around and hugged me close. He kissed my head softy, "I know because I'm in love with my best friend to, and I know she'll be there for me."

"I'm sorry you had to go through what I did with Nic" I whispered as we moved away from the coffin.

"No it helps; I can better understand your pain and suffering. If anything it just brings us even closer" he replied as we sat back down in our seats.

I turned and kissed his cheek and took his hand, "As long as we have each other we can do anything, and survive anything. I promise."

"I promise to" Izaak answered. I leant my head on his shoulder and he leant his head on mine and for those few minutes at the funeral we found we really were soul mates and supposed to be.

_**1995 – April**_

"LEFT, LEFT IZAAK GO LEFT!" I screamed from the bleachers. As I'd grown up with my Dad and Nic, I knew basketball, ice hockey, baseball and NFL inside and out and right now at the New York State school's Championship Basketball game it was no different. There was just over a minute left in the game and the scores were level, they needed to get any score to win. Izaak wasn't just head-boy he was basketball captain to and he deserved it. Izaak had the ball and I was trying to tell him if he went left he'd trick Saint Brendan's into thinking he'd keep going that way, he must of heard me he swung left confusing Saint Brendan's and then darted right to the three point line and swung the ball into the air and like something out of a movie like this entire game had been it went straight into the hoop and then the buzzer sounded. I felt like I was floating on air, but after everything that Izaak had gone through since Flora's death he was probably defying gravity. I leapt down the bleachers to the court and pushed my way through the team and the coaches till I met Izaak in the middle. We looked at each other for a moment before Izaak pulled me up against him and smashed his lips against mine. My hands knotted into his hair as he pulled me even closer. The kiss ended gently and I smiled up at him.

"I'm so proud of you and the boys, Flora would've been to."

Tears glistened his eyes, "Before the game the boys told me they wanted to dedicate that game, win or lose to Flora."

"Well she was the, The Confessor's Guardian Angel today" I replied still holding him close.

The after game celebrations were out on 'The Dominic Fitzpatrick Memorial Field' there was dancing and laughing, but Izaak and I watched from afar up at the back of the field stands.

"I can't believe in two months we'll have finished school" Izaak said.

"I know it feels strange" I replied, "Especially after everything we've gone through."

"I'm just happy we found each other along the way" Izaak answered, "Do you remember when I accidently spilt my water on you on the first day of sophomore year?"

"Of course I do, it was an accident it's fine just forget about it."

"I can't" Izaak answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"I did it on purpose because I didn't ever think this beautiful girl from The Golden State would ever talk to me if I didn't do something to make her notice me."

"Well we became best friends eventually after that incident" I paused, "But why go out with Freya if you thought I was beautiful from day one?"

"Because I didn't want to ruin our friendship, so my mixed up feeling led me to asking out and dating Freya" he replied, "But while I was with her, I found myself drawn back to you, but we weren't talking and I started distancing myself from Freya in the two weeks leading up to you sweet sixteen and then that morning I broke up with her."

"Wait what; you said she broke up with you."

"She did, we both said it at the same time. So I wasn't lying."

"Izaak you were, how could you" I felt the tears on my cheeks and I got up and took my bag and ran down the bleachers. I eventually found myself at a subway station; I didn't know where to go. Mom and Dad were in Dallas, Abby in Seattle and my home was Izaak's. I eventually found myself on my other best friend Renee Pendleton doorstep. We'd met at a Hunter Bellevue open day and had instantly become best friends. I knocked on the door and thank fully Renee opened the door.

"Alice?" she asked worriedly, "Is everything okay?"

"I, I think Izaak and I just broke up."

"Oh Ally, come in you can stay the night. Stay as long as you need to"

_**1995 - June**_

I'd moved in with Renee and her family in Staten Island it was a far cry from Brooklyn but I felt safe her. I was still talking with Vicky and Marliie – Vicky was still like a mom to me. Izaak and I tried to avoid each other as much as possible at school but as Head Girl and Head Boy that was virtually impossible. Now that I was living in Staten Island I had to get up at four am to get to school on time. I had to take a bus to Brooklyn, then a subway train in Brooklyn to a bus stop then a bus from there to school and it was the reverse on the way home, but I kept my grades up and Graduation day was finally here. Sadly I still didn't know if I'd gotten into Hunter Bellevue yet, but neither did Renee so we were both waiting patiently. I was class valedictorian and every time I thought about it I heard Izaak's laugh in the back of my head and it kept taking me back to that day in Central Park and I'd cried over it a few times. Despite this today was going rather well, I'd woken up this morning to a surprise; Renee had convinced my Parents and Abby to fly to New York for my graduation. I was happy to see them again, but there were still so many things that were still causing a rift between me and them – I guessed it was because I didn't want to go to Dallas with Mom and Dad despite their constant bribing about it being warm all year round in Texas.

"Valedictorian Alice Caterina Tabitha Fitzpatrick" Deputy Principle Pullman said into the microphone. I took a deep breath and walked out onto stage with a cheer from the crowd and took to the microphone.

"_Thirteen years ago to many would seem like a million years ago now, but to the ones of us graduating today and our families it was just like yesterday we were heading off to our first day of Kindergarten and we were all excited. Through those thirteen years our teachers and our families nurtured us to become considerate and loyal members of the United States of America. We've been guided to what we want to be when we finish our schooling and in that time we've loved, been loved and lost love in many different ways; but when we regroup we come together and cry together and help each other face our lives again. The people that helped us do that were our parents, siblings, friend's teachers, idols, and every person that has ever crossed our way. They and you have all shaped the person that is graduating in front of you today and on behalf of the Saint Monica's Graduating Class of 1995 I thank you all for everything you've ever done for us and everything you still will," _I stared out at the crowd as they cheered and applauded me. I looked over to the side of the stage and for a fraction of a second I locked eyes with Izaak and he smiled at me and I smiled back.

Two weeks later I was standing on the Coney Island boardwalk waiting for Izaak, my letter from Hunter Bellevue had arrived this morning and I wanted him with me when I opened it. He eventually arrived four hours late.

"I'm so sorry Alice" he panted.

"No it's fine, you said ten am it's now two pm. It's not like you've lied to me before" I replied.

"Alice, I'm sorry I got a call this morning telling me that I needed to sit my police exam this morning. So I've been in Manhattan sitting my exam"

"Oh. I'm sorry" I mumbled.

"It's okay Ally you didn't know" he consoled, "So now that you're here, what's up?"

"My letter from Hunter Bellevue arrived this morning, I wanted you here when I opened it" I replied.

"I'm sure you got in. Did Renee get hers?"

I nodded, "She opened hers, and she's in. The top ten to."

"Okay then I want you to open yours and tell me that you are going to Hunter Bellevue next year" Izaak smiled.

I ripped the top of the letter open and took the letter out, "_Dear Miss Fitzpatrick, It is my pleasure as Dean of Hunter Bellevue School of Nursing a school within the City University of New York, that you have been accepted as a top ten student for the class of 1999. Yours Sincerely Lynette J. Hudson PhD, RN, FAAN. Joan Hansen Grabe Dean and Professor" _I read out to Izaak. I looked up at Izaak and he was grinning from ear to ear.

"I am so proud of you Alice Caterina Tabitha Fitzpatrick," Izaak said proudly and pulled me into a hug.

_**1995 – July**_

I sat on the beach of Santa Monica alone, Izaak and I had reconciled our relationship not long after he found out he'd been accepted into the NYPD Academy. So while I was in Santa Monica alone with my cousin's for a week he was back in New York. I stared out at the ocean wishing that Izaak was by my side holding me close and telling me that nothing like our last break up was never going to happen again.

"Alice can I talk to you?" A voice called out to me. I looked up and there was Izaak in board shorts and a Confessor's shirt.

"IZAAK!" I yelled in delight and got up and ran over and hugged him and he fell backward into the sand.

"Alice" he said softly as he hugged me back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Did you know they give cadets the weekend off?"

I smiled knowingly, "I still didn't think you'd fly to California though?" I replied.

"Well I couldn't put this off much longer and I didn't really want to so I flew down here so I wouldn't" Izaak replied slightly confusing me.

"Izaak what do you mean?"

Izaak didn't reply he just stood up and looked down at me with a cheeky grin on his face. He reached other with his right hand to help me up.

"Okay what now?" I asked.

Once again he didn't reply straight away he just got down on one knee and took a ring box from his pocket, "I'm here to ask you Alice Caterina Tabitha Fitzpatrick to marry me. We've gone through the best and the worst times together, we've fallen in and out of love – but it has just made our love stronger. I told you that I'd fallen in love with my best friend and in the process we found we were destined to be not just high school sweet hearts but soul mates. So will you marry me?"

I didn't know what to say. I just nodded and smiled as tears of joy slid down my cheeks. Izaak took the ring from the box and slid it gently onto my ring finger. Then he got up and I took his face in my hands and kissed him softly.

"Yes I'll marry you Izaak Lincoln Matthew Donnelly" I answered when the kiss faded.

_**1995 – October**_

Izaak and I had moved into a nice house in Staten Island, it was three bedrooms and despite having a mortgage on the house, Izaak was getting paid as a cadet and we wouldn't have to face my student loan for another four years and thankfully he didn't and wouldn't ever have one, but now we had another problem and I was scared to tell Izaak.

"Alice you have to tell him" Renee said over the phone. I was sitting on the couch waiting for Izaak to come home from the Academy; I had the positive pregnancy test clutched in my hand.

"I will I replied, I just don't know how we can support a child."

I could just see Renee rolling her eyes as she replied, "I told you Mom said she'd babysit if you needed the help and I know Vicky and Marliie both would to and all for free; you're part of both of our families Alice."

"I know, I know" I heard the front door open. Izaak was home, "I've got to go Izaak's home, talk to you late Renee."

"Talk to you to Ally" and we hung up.

Izaak came into the lounge room and crashed down on the couch and groaned about a sore foot.

"Hey Love" he said when he stopped complaining about his foot as he sat down on the couch next to me and kissed my forehead, "How was your day?"

"It was good, calm, had a few lectures" I answered, "Izaak I need to tell you something, well show you."

"Okay what?"

I reached out with my free hand and took his and pressed my hand that was holding the pregnancy test into his and let go so that he was holding it. Izaak looked from the test, to me and back to the test.

"It's positive" I said softly.

"We're having a baby?!" Izaak asked.

"We're having a baby!"

_**1996 – February**_

The wedding dress disguised my growing bump. I was five and a half months. Izaak was a Probationary Officer working out of the twelfth precinct. I was still at University full time; everything seemed to be working out. Izaak and I had told our parents we were engaged and pregnant. Though they we're originally slightly disgruntled, they'd gotten over it and Dad was standing beside me waiting to walk me down the aisle.

"You look beautiful sweetheart" Dad smiled.

"Thank you" I smiled.

_**1996 – July**_

"Vicky!" I yelled through the house. I was on summer break and my water had just broken.

"Alice?" she called back.

"Get me to Saint Victor's now!" I yelled back and seconds later Vicky and Marliie came running in.

"Marliie help me get Alice out to car then I need you to babysit Olliver and Emahlee."

"Sure Mom" she answered as she took one of my arms and helped me up, "Do you want me to call the precinct to?"

"No call Liam to go and get him, and bring him to the hospital then to come pick you, Olliver and Emahlee up?" Vicky replied to Marliie.

"Okay" she replied and they helped me out into the car.

I could hear the sound of boots running through the Saint Victors Emergency room and then I saw Izaak run straight past me before doubling back and heading into my cubical.

"Are you okay? I'm not late am I?!" he asked in a worried and frightened tone.

"I'm fine Izaak, and no you're not late" I replied

"You ready to push yet then?" Izaak asked.

"No, I'm not dilated enough yet" I replied.

The next morning at three forty four am our son was welcomed to the world. We named him Matthew Lincoln Dominic. He had Izaak's brown eyes and light brown hair. He was his Father's son that was for sure. Izaak nursed Matthew gently and I watched them and fell in love with how absorbed Izaak was with his son and he was talking to him.

"Your mom is my soul mate. I fell in love with her in High School. So my little man you are the product of high school sweethearts, soul mates."

I smiled, I loved my boys and I was finally happy that I'd come to New York. If I hadn't I wouldn't have Izaak or Matthew in my life now. Nor would I have gone through everything that I did that has ultimately made me a much stronger person one who can be a wife, a mom and a college student all at the same time and eventually a wife, a mom and a nurse all at the same time.

* * *

_**I had so much fun writing this story. I created the characters, I created the story, I adore it.**_

_**K. x**_


	3. Midnight In Manhattan

**Midnight in Manhattan**

_Before he went to Fallujah, before he becomes a marine, he was just an NYPD cop. A cop who didn't know how to be a cop yet, a cop who was about to find someone who said he had what it took to be a cop. _

* * *

"Hey Reagan, hurry up! You may be the Commissioner's grandson, but that doesn't mean you can slack off!" Sargent Ortega called through the locker room of the eight precinct.

"Sarge I've told you before, he's not the commissioner!" Danny shouted back.

"Either way he's up on floor fourteen isn't he, so Reagan hurry up now!" Ortega replied.

Danny grabbed his gun and slid it into its holster, grabbed his winter coat and his hat and rushed to join Ortega.

"I'm sorry Sarge" Danny said softly.

"Never say you're sorry Reagan, it's a sign of weakness we've gone over this" Ortega shook his head, training a Reagan was harder than it had looked. They were good cops, but for Danny it didn't come naturally, Ortega knew Danny had a lot to learn and he had to teach it all to him.

"So –" Danny began.

"Reagan don't" Ortega reminded him and Danny stopped mid-sentence.

"So Sarge where, are we going?" Danny asked.

"Saint Victors Hospital, the Lieutenant want's a second statement from the shooting victim."

Danny hated Hospitals and the Sarge knew this.

"Why the emergency department Sarge?" Danny complained.

"Trying to toughen you up Reagan, you need a thick skin to do this job. A think skin that you don't happen to have yet, this is one of the best ways to develop one. Now comes one" Ortega ushered Danny towards the doors of the Emergency department and Danny reluctantly followed. Danny looked at his watch, it ticked to eleven fifty five pm. If there was one thing Danny hated more than Hospitals it was working the night shift.

_"Sam Heavan's, three car crash, trapped between steering wheel and second car. Open leg fracture on his left leg. Semi-conscious on arrival to scene and on route to hospital he lost consciousness. Suspected skull fracture or occipital fracture" The EMT informed the hospital response team._

_"Okay get him in to resus and phone Neuro and Ortho and get their doctors down here!"_

_"Are there any more victims on their way?" Linda asked a paramedic_

_"Three more on route, two drivers and a passenger" the EMT replied and as he spoke a second victim was wheeled in a wheelchair into the emergency department._

_"Look dude I said I was going to be sick!" the victim slurred over his words talking to the EMT._

_"Get him into cubical five and get him a bed pan" As Linda spoke the patient vomited all over himself and the hospital floor, "Right I need a porter!"_

Danny watched as the drama occurred around him and he was starting to feel sick himself and wasn't watching where he was going.

"Reagan watc- Too late" Ortega sighed as Danny fell chest first in the vomit after slipping in t.

"Great! Just fantastic!" Danny replied frustrated as he sat up.

"Reagan get yourself cleaned up and back to the precinct for a clean uniform. I'll meet you back there in an hour and we'll head down to Times Square" Ortega instructed Danny.

"Right Sarge" Danny sighed, frustrated at Ortega and his own clumsiness.

Ortega didn't say another word and left Danny in the middle of the emergency department covered in vomit.

"Need a hand Officer?" A gentle voice asked.

Danny turned and came face to face with a young nurse with blond hair tied back in a bun and bright blue eyes.

"No the Sarge I'm sure would rather if I went back to the precinct looking like this. He'd say it builds character and a thick skin."

"Well I'm sure you need a thick skin to be a cop, and you just fell in vomit and took it better than others" the nurse laughed.

"How's that?" Danny asked with a smile.

"Most grown men vomit" she tried to contain her own laughter, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

"Thank you Nurse" Danny smiled.

"It's Linda by the way, Linda O'Sullivan."

"I'm Danny. Danny Reagan."

"Nice to meet you Danny."

The Clock on the wall ticked over, it was Midnight in Manhattan.


	4. When Brave Men Go To War

**When Brave Men Go To War**

_A small look at when Henry, Frank and Danny went to war._

* * *

**_Fulugia, Iraq, November 26_****_th_****_, 2003_**

"Corporal move!" Danny shouted charging ahead.

"Reagan don't do that!" the Corporal shouted back over the gun fire.

Danny didn't listen he just kept moving forward, straight in the gun fire of the Taliban insurgents.

* * *

**_Chuncheon Province, South Korea, April 5_****_th_****_, 1952_**

"Do you think we'll be stuck here much longer?" Private Rodriguez asked.

"Who knows" Henry replied stretching his legs out in the foxhole, "I think we should just get some sleep."

"Good choice Sarge" Corporal French replied.

"They didn't make me a sergeant for no reason" Henry chuckled.

His buddies all through their beanies at him.

* * *

**_Quang Nam Province, South Vietnam, September 17_****_th_****_, 1968_**

"I think this was a bad idea" Tex said falling in beside Frank in the chow line.

"You were conscripted Tex" Frank reminded him.

"And you weren't NYC?" Tex inquired.

"You know I choose to come here" Frank replied, all of 19 he'd decided to go to war.

An explosion tore through the camp.

* * *

**_Fulugia, Iraq, November 27th, 2003  
_**

Danny fired through the darkness at the insurgents only caring for the safety of his platoon.

"REAGAN COME BACK!" Corporal Hudson demanded.

Danny didn't listen again. He wasn't going to come back till his men were safe.

If Sargent Ortega could see Danny now, he would be convinced that Danny had the thick skin it took to be a cop.

* * *

**_Chuncheon Province, South Korea, April 5_****_th_****_, 1952_**

Henry had no clue how many rounds he'd shot or how many men he'd killed. Only minutes earlier he'd been telling his men to get some sleep. He and Private Rodriguez walked through the now silent battle field. They had won this battle but at a cost. French was dead. Pip was dead. Collie was dead. Union was dead. Fed was dead.

"What do we do now Sarge?" Rodriguez asked Henry.

"I don't know" Henry replied.

* * *

**_Quang Nam Province, South Vietnam, September 29th, 1968_**

Frank's head throbbed, his whole body was throbbing he was slowly coming back to consciousness.

"Well will you look at that NYC is waking up" Frank could hear Tex laughing faintly.

"Maybe you should go back to sleep" Frank wheezed.

"And miss this sceptical, your always the first to rise last to go to sleep" Tex chuckled.

"For good reason" Frank replied, pulling himself up, "Where are we?"

"5069th M*A*S*H, you've been unconscious for twelve days" Tex replied.

"What happened, the last thing I remember was lining up for breakfast."

"A bomb exploded in camp" Tex replied, Frank sank back into the pillows.

"Who died?"

"Gabba and Torez" Tex said with a shaky voice.

Frank's best friends were dead.


	5. What Could've Been - Pt1

**What Could've Been? – Part 1**

_Inspired by a friends dream. How would life be for the Reagan's if Joe hadn't died that fateful night?_

* * *

The dim winter morning light shone through the cracks of the window curtains, but it was enough to rouse a weary and tired Joe Reagan.

"Kate are you awake?" Joe asked rolling onto his side, his pregnant wife didn't answer she was sound asleep.

Four ago he'd nearly been killed and the recovery was just too much for Angela and she just left him and his family in the lurch, but then he met Kate, a hospital volunteer, studying to be a doctor and that was that he fell in love with her. They'd married on a mid-summer afternoon at Kate's small hometown Catholic Church in Louisiana, two years ago.

Joe leant over and kissed Kate's forehead softly before climbing out of bed.

"Winter mornings as a cop in New York City" Joe mumbled, at least he'd have Danny to keep him company. Every time he thought about going to work with Danny, he thought about the argument he'd had with Jamie a few weeks after he'd been shot. Jamie had wanted to become a cop; Joe hadn't wanted him to waste his Harvard education and even tried to convince him to become an ADA, no chance. Jamie had left New York City that day, no one had heard or spoken to him since, there had not even a whisper of his whereabouts. After his shooting Danny and Frank tracked down the man responsible for his shooting, but weren't able to arrest him before he'd killed himself. That man was Sonny Molevsky a fellow Detective on Warrant Squad.

* * *

Joe trudged through the snow into the eighth precinct two cups of coffee in his hands.

"You're late Reagan!" he heard Danny call from behind him.

"Shut up Danny!" Joe laughed as he came over to Danny and gave him his coffee

"Well if I don't have you to an-" Danny stopped mid-sentence and his and Joe's eyes met.

"I know Danny, I miss him to."

* * *

"Detectives R1 and R2, get out here now!" Sargent Fienberg called.

Their nicknames R1 and R2 had originated the day that Danny found out who his new partner was going to be after his last transferred to IA.

"Coming Sarge" Joe called.

"Yeah coming" Danny seconded trying to supress his laughing.

"I always thought that having two Reagans work together would've resulted in the A-Team of the NYPD and what do I get? I get the Fred and George Weasley of the NYPD" Sargent Fienberg shook his head.

"Come on Sarge, we've got the most collars than any other officer or detective in this precinct" Danny replied.

"Maybe but you two are absolute trouble together. I haven't forgotten the April Fool's day prank Joe."

"Well it's gone down in History as the best one since Caveman's incident at the Academy."

"True" Fienberg considered.

"So have we caught a case Sarge?" Danny asked.

"You could say that, but I've had to run it past the Lieutenant. He say that this case you two can have but only if you want it."

"Sarge?" Joe asked confused.

"We've got women in reception claiming that her husband's been missing for a year and a half."

"That's major case related, so what's the catch?" Danny asked.

"She's claiming to be the wife of Jamision Thomas Owen Reagan" Sarge replied.

Joe and Danny's eyes met again, "We'll take the case" Joe answered.

"We need to find our brother."

* * *

Joe and Danny stood behind the door through to the reception; the glass was like that of the class in the interrogation room. They could see out, but no one could see in. The women clamming to be Jamie's wife was a brunette with blue eyes. She looked worried almost concerned.

"Why did she wait a year and a half?" Joe asked Danny.

"I don't know Joe, we're just going to have to find out" Danny replied.

"Then lead the way Danny" Joe replied.

"Why?"

"You're the oldest" Joe chuckled.

"You're lucky you're my little brother and I love you."

"Oh I know" Joe smirked as he reached for the door handle.

* * *

"Mrs Reagan?" Joe asked the women.

She looked up at Joe and Danny.

"Yes, yes. I'm Mrs Reagan, well I don't know he'd been missing for over a year and no one believes me. I've written letters and started petitions but no one's helped" she just poured out about every effort she'd made to try and find their brother. It pulled at Joe's heartstrings; maybe taking this case wasn't a good idea.

"Well we're going to help you find him and bring him home no matter what" Danny assured her.

"Thank you Detective?" she asked.

Danny looked to Joe and he nodded.

"Detective Danny Reagan and this is my brother Detective Joe Reagan."

"That's just coincidence then isn't it, that you have the same last name as my husband Jamie," Danny looked at her with a sorry look on his face, "It isn't coincidence is it?" She asked.

"No it's no,t Jamie Reagan is our little brother. We haven't seen or heard from him or anything about him in four years till now" Joe replied.

* * *

"Hey, hey Detective Reagan slowdown!" Detective Baker called after Joe had he rushed across the 14th floor to the Commissioner's office.

"I need to talk to my Dad right now Detective Baker!" Joe replied climbing the final set of steps to the office and opening the door before Baker couldn't say another word. Sadly Joe had walked right in on a Chiefs meeting, but that hardly faded him with the urgency that he had to talk to with his Dad, Frank Reagan, NYPD Commissioner. All the Chiefs were staring at him, something else that didn't bother him

"Detective Reagan, please leave. Commissioner I am so sorry, I tried to stop him."

"No it's okay Detective Baker, I'll deal with this" Frank assured her.

"Of course Commissioner" Baker replied leaving the room.

"Joe what's going on?" Frank asked rising from the large desk set up in the middle of this office for the meeting.

"Dad, I need to speak to you now" Joe huffed out of breath.

"Joe I'm in the middle of a meeting, are you sure it can't wait?" Frank answered.

"Dad, a women has just come forward at mine and Danny's precinct and reported her husband missing" Joe answered.

"And you're telling me this why Joe?" Frank asked as all the Chiefs looked from him to Joe.

"She says she the wife of Jamison Thomas Owen Reagan."

"Okay. You're going to have to excuse me, I have somewhere that I need to be right now" Frank addressed the Chiefs, "I will get Baker to come in and take my place."

"It is fine Frank, we know you need to find him" Deputy-Commissioner Ethan Oakland assured him.


End file.
